Boys Over Flowers
Boys Over Flowers is published by Viz. Price per volume is $9.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Boys Over Flowers vol. 36: 10 Jun 2009 Current Issue :Boys Over Flowers: Jewelry Box: 14 Oct 2009 Next Issue :none scheduled Status Bimonthly. Tankōbon. Scheduled for thirty-six volumes. Characters Main Characters *'Tsukushi Makino (牧野 つくし)' *'Tsukasa Domyoji' Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Boys Over Flowers: Jewelry Box This is the current volume, and therefore no story information will be posted about this volume. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this volume. WorldCat - ISBN 1421530872 Boys Over Flowers vol. 36 WorldCat - ISBN 1421522500 Boys Over Flowers vol. 35 WorldCat - ISBN 1421522497 Boys Over Flowers vol. 34 WorldCat - ISBN 1421522489 Boys Over Flowers vol. 33 WorldCat - ISBN 1421517205 Boys Over Flowers vol. 32 WorldCat - ISBN 1421517191 Boys Over Flowers vol. 31 WorldCat - ISBN 1421517183 Boys Over Flowers vol. 30 WorldCat - ISBN 1421517175 Boys Over Flowers vol. 29 WorldCat - ISBN 1421517167 Boys Over Flowers vol. 28 WorldCat - ISBN 1421515334 Boys Over Flowers vol. 27 WorldCat - ISBN 1421509903 Boys Over Flowers vol. 26 WorldCat - ISBN 142150989X Boys Over Flowers vol. 25 Tsukushi is falling for a guy who looks like Tsukasa. She has no idea that he is a fake player that was send by the evil mother of Tsukasa! In this volume she find that out, but she is still not telling anyone that she loves Tsukasa. She is ready to face Tsukasa's mother and the new boy who's real name is "Amon Kunisawa" is helping her. Read and find out what Tsukasa is willing to do not to loose her!! - WorldCat - ISBN 1421509881 Boys Over Flowers vol. 24 WorldCat - ISBN 1421509873 Boys Over Flowers vol. 23 WorldCat - ISBN 1421509865 Boys Over Flowers vol. 22 WorldCat - ISBN 1421509857 Boys Over Flowers vol. 21 WorldCat - ISBN 1421505355 Past Storylines Boys Over Flowers vol. 1 To Tsukushi Makino rich people are not that scary in fact they are fun. Makino a new transfer. She makes friends with anyone, but the F4!! A group of boys who think they own the school! (and they do) She is always in the center of attention, she is the poor girl to them. Well, if she is, why does Tsukasa seems to notice her more than the other girls? Read and find out who Rui is and why its unusual that he is friends with Tsukushi!! - WorldCat - ISBN 1569319960 History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer/Artist/Creator: Yoko Kamio (神尾 葉子) Publishing History Originally published in Japan as Hana Yori Dango (花より男子) from 1992–2003 in the anthology Margaret. Order Codes These are the order codes and prices as provided by Diamond Distribution. Your local comic shop should be able to order these for you. Future Publication Dates Dates subject to change at the whims of the publisher or distributor. Please see the Diamond Shipping Lists for current information. Links *Viz, LLC - Publisher's Website *wikipedia:Boys Over Flowers Category:Manga Category:Shōjo Category:Teen Drama